Warriors Christmas Carols! (Tho feel free to suggest some other songs)
by IDidn'tSignUp4This
Summary: Since everybody liked Jingle Bell- ahem, Mice and Voles so much, I'm just gonna continue this, also because people wanted more. Feel free to leave some suggestions! Completed. For now
1. Mice and Voles

A/N: This is something I came up with because I'm already in a Xhristmas mood and I felt like it. Also, thank you for OtakuFrost for giving me the idea in a PM-conversation!

Note: None of this is meant to be taken seriously or offensively!

Mice and Voles!  
Patrols dig holes!  
Hedgehogs will not fly!  
Sandpaw thinks that Rusty stinks!  
And Redtail dies!

Hey!

Mice and Voles!  
Thornclaw patrols!  
Ashfur is Yandere!  
A fedora does  
Suit him well  
And Greystripe is quite hairy!

Hey!

(And I'm out of ideas, bit feel free to suggest your own verses!) 


	2. We wish You a Merry Christmas

A/N: Since everybody seems to love this, I'm writing some more of these! My thanks go to AcornpounceQueenOfDaKitties for suggesting this and the next song!So feel free to follow her lead! And I basically changed all lines, even those that come more than once over different parts of the carol.

Disclaimer: I do not own Warriors, and this is purely parodic and is not meant to be taken serioussly!  
E.g. I kinda like Nightcloud after reading CT but still took a jab at her.

We wish you a healthy leaf-bare,  
We wish you a healthy leaf-bare,  
We wish you a healthy leaf-bare,  
And no dead kits!

All gingers we ban from this Clan,  
All gingers are evil!  
And so are mice!

We want some juicy drama,  
We want some juicy drama,  
We want some juicy drama,  
That all ends well!

Dovewing is a Mary Sue,  
Jaybae forever!  
And Lionblaze sucks!

ThunderClan should shrink,  
ThunderClan should shrink,  
ThunderClan should shrink,  
And Nightcloud must die!

And I'm outta ideas again. Feel free to leave some of your own lines though!


	3. Jingle Bell Rock aka lots of biographies

A/N: So this one was also requested by AcornpounceQueenOfDaKitties, and is the first of three updates!  
Disclaimer: I don't own Warriors, and none of thsi should be taken seriously or offensively!

Bluestar, Bluestar, Bluestar died,  
Snowfur got killed and helped Mosskit,  
Oakheart and Bluefur are super cute,  
Now the both are in StarClan

Cinderpelt, Cinderpelt, Cinderpelt is  
Super awesome and really nice!  
Healing and helping in ThunderClan ,  
Up to her death

Foxleap is a prankster,  
In most Human!AUs,  
Icecloud likes Lionblaze,  
Though he already has 'nough she-cats, hey!

Clear Sky steals his relatives' mates,  
His brother's and his son's!  
Bright Stream and Storm and Starflower!

This ain't a song of love!

I'm not writing more cuz this was hard enough to write as it is! 


	4. Leaders and Gatherings ain't silent

A/N: So this is "Silent Night, Holy Night" requested by catspider12. Also,this doesn't rhyme  
Disclaimer: I don't own Warriors,and you know the rest

Gatherings, funny things,  
leaders yell, at the Clans,  
And apprentices spoil secrets,  
Elders tell stories,  
And fun arguments,  
Such fun arguments

Leaders, are weird,  
One is nice, other's like lice,  
Only some always help,  
Onestar is a huge jerk,  
Why did he not stay nice?  
Why did he not stay nice?

I believe the lines fit?


	5. The twelve not-days of apprenticeship

A/N: Soo many uploads, amirite? So this one was started by catspider12, and I added the last ten verses and edited some things. The first two were by catspider12

Disclaimer: I've already said this twice so I won't again

In the first moon of apprenticeship my mentor said to me,  
"You remind me of myself."

In the second moon of apprenticeship my mentor said to me,  
"Catch that shrew.  
You remind me of myself."

In the third moon of apprenticeship my mentor said to me,  
"Stay quiet.  
Catch that shrew.  
You remind me of myself."

In the fourth moon of apprenticeship my mentor said to me,  
"Dawn patrol.  
Stay quiet.  
Catch that shrew.  
You remind me of myself."

In the fifth moon of apprenticeship my mentor said to me,  
"Watch my back!  
Dawn patrol.  
Stay quiet.  
Catch that shrew.  
You remind me of myself."

In the sixth moon of apprenticeship my mentor said to me,  
"Go back to fourtrees.  
Watch my back!  
Dawn patrol.  
Stay quiet.  
Catch that shrew.  
You remind me of myself."

In the seventh moon of apprenticeship my mentor said to me,  
"Go hunting at sunningrocks.  
Go back to fourtrees.  
Watch my back!  
Dawn patrol.  
Stay quiet.  
Catch that shrew.  
You remind me of myself."

In the eighth moon of apprenticeship my mentor said to me,  
"Catch some robins.  
Go hunting now.  
Go back to fourtrees.  
Watch my back!  
Dawn patrol.  
Stay quiet.  
Catch that shrew.  
You remind me of myself."

In the ninth moon of apprenticeship my mentor said to me,  
"Don't break the ice.  
Catch some robins.  
Go hunting now.  
Go back to fourtrees.  
Watch my back!  
Dawn patrol.  
Stay quiet.  
Catch that shrew.  
You remind me of myself."

In the tenth moon of apprenticeship my mentor said to me,  
"Follow that trail.  
Don't break the ice.  
Catch some robins.  
Go hunting now.  
Go back to fourtrees.  
Watch my back!  
Dawn patrol.  
Stay quiet.  
Catch that shrew.  
You remind me of myself."

In the eleventh moon of apprenticeship my mentor said to me,  
"Tend to the elders.  
Follow that trail.  
Don't break the ice.  
Catch some robins.  
Go hunting now.  
Go back to fourtrees.  
Watch my back!  
Dawn patrol.  
Stay quiet.  
Catch that shrew.  
You remind me of myself."

In the twelfth moon of apprenticeship my mentor said to me,  
"You are ready  
Tend to the elders.  
Follow that trail.  
Don't break the ice.  
Catch some robins.  
Go hunting now.  
Go back to fourtrees.  
Watch my back!  
Dawn patrol.  
Stay quiet.  
Catch that shrew.  
You remind me of myself."

And that is how you become a warrior. By re-writing most of three really long songs.

Feel free to leave suggestion and woshes below!


	6. Deck the hall with Hollyleaf!

A/N: And I totally forgot this one!So this was started by DappeledleafTheBootiful (one of the best PenNames ever), and I edited it a bit and added the second verse and the last lines of the first one, and added some "la"-s

Disclaimer: I don't own Warriors, and this is of not meant to be taken seriously, this is parody, after all

First Verse:  
Fill the clan with outsiders  
Falalalala lalala

Jayfeather is very grumpy  
Falalalala lalala

Fill the Clan with LGB ships  
Falala lalala lala-la  
(Neither of us could fit the "T" in)

Hawkfrost makes Crowfeather angry*  
Falalala lalalala

Second Verse:  
Ashfoot is like, super old  
Falalalala lalala

Squirrelpaw is mega hyper  
Falalalala lalala

Ravenpaw loves Barley  
Falala lalala lala-la

Tigerstar has many clones,  
Falalala lalalala

Okay guys, I'm not writing more cuz I don't wanna keep counting/copy-pasting "la"-s

*(srsly, in CT, he's super pissed that Hawkfrost murdered Hollyleaf)


	7. Rudo-ahem, Rusty the red-n- um, kittypet

A/N: Before everything else, I just wanted to say, that I won't be replying to all reviews, but to the most, for example when somebody leaves a suggestion or some lines. Today's carol was started by Dark Hart (Guest), and as usual, I edited it and added the last three verses.  
Disclaimer:I am not any of the Erins, and this is a parody, so don't get offended.

Rusty the kittypet  
had very ginger fur  
and if you ever saw it  
you would say it shines like fire

All of ThunderClan  
Didn't think that he could join  
But Bluestar  
Let him join

Then one fateful rouge attack  
Bluestar nearly died  
She asked him lead her Clan  
When she really died

Now his Clan loved him,  
Except Darkstripe,  
He still was a jerk,  
And that wouldn't change,

Um.. I think the lines fit? 


	8. This wasn't written by me

A/N: So this one was written by DappeledleafTheBootiful, and since I'm bot very familiar with the carol, I didn't really do anything with it. But there will be completly unrequested update today as well.  
Disclaimer: I do not own Warriors. And I don't wanna offend anyone here, and neither do all the peoe who pre-write some of the re-writes. Nobody here does. It's all good fun.

We four leaders of Warrior Clans  
We have many many fans  
Some run through Heather  
Some at the end of their tether  
All joined by Silverpelt  
Oh  
Clans of wonder  
Clans of might  
Ancient leaders shining bright  
Westward leading, still proceeding  
The wonderful challenges of life

We four leaders of Warrior Clans  
We belong to four huge lands  
Rivers and moors  
A pine forest and one more  
All joined by Silverpelt  
Oh  
Clans of wonder  
Clans of might  
Ancient leaders shining bright  
Westward leading, still proceeding  
The wonderful challenges of life

So guys,if you liked this, I'm sure you'll like all the other stories by DappeledleafTheBootiful, so go check her out!And all the other amazing authors who suggested/started songs, as well!


	9. War ain't over

A/N: So this is the surprise chapter I've written for you guys! War is over is one of my all-time favourite Christmas songs, that's why I chose it.  
Disclaimer: You know this one.

We are the Warriors,  
Of the five Clans,  
We all fight with honor,  
And have lots of fans,

We are the warriors,  
Of Thunder and Wind,  
Of River and Shadow,  
Of the strong SkyClan,

We follow our code,  
Though still love who we love,  
Nobody gives a damn,  
'Bout forbidden love,

We are the warriors (war ain't over),  
Of the five Clans (we keep fighting).  
We honor our med-cats (they heal us),  
Who all fall in love (aah aah aah ahh),

We are the warriors (war ain't over),  
For elders and kits (we keep fighting),  
For leaders and med-cats (war ain't over),  
For deputies, yeah (aah aah aah ahh)

We follow our code,  
Though still love who we love,  
Nobody gives a damn,  
'Bout forbidden love,

We are the warriors (war ain't over),  
Of the five Clans (war ain't over),  
We all fight with honor (war ain't over),  
And have lots of fans (aah aah aah ahh),

We are the warriors (war ain't over),  
For queens and for kits (we keep fighting),  
For all the five Clans (war ain't over),  
For StarClan (aah aah aah ahh)

We follow our code,  
Though still love who we love,  
Nobody gives a damn,  
About forbidden love,

War ain't over,  
We keep fighting,  
War ain't over,  
Aah aah aah ahh

So, I actually did the whole song! At the bigging I wondered if I should make this a Christmas Special, bit decided against it. The stuff in brackets is the choir from the original song. 


	10. Cloudtail the snowcat

A/N: The first verse of this one is written by the awesome catspider12 (I'm just gonna start leaving compljments for all of the authors I mention xD) , and as usual, the rest was added by me  
Cloudpaw the kittypet, just loved his twoleg food.  
He would run away from Fireheart just to get to it and was captured one fine day.

Cloudpaw the kittypet,  
was terribly scared,  
he was fed and kept, with a twoleg dog, in an evil twolag lair.

So his uncle Fireheart realized he was gone,  
And asked his leader, for some help,  
With the kid' rescue!

Yeah!

Cloudpaw the kittypet, was finally found,  
By an angry Fireheart and Co.,  
Who he told "It won't be again"

(Insert the Jackson Five just singing :Cloudpaw/Cloudtail" and "the kittypet" with the"refrain" in the background)

Cloudtail the kittypet, a warrior soon became,  
He was in love with his friend Brightpaw,  
Who lost half her face, to an pack of dogs.

Cloudtail the kittypet, was very pissed,  
he wanted to  
kill all the dogs  
Just to avenge Brightpaw.

And I know the song goes on for a bit more, but I I'm having trouble fitting lunes and stuff in. But as usual, even if I can't, you still can! Leave your suggestions and requests below!


	11. Not blue eyes or yes blue eyes

A/N: This is a real surprise song! I really didn't expect to finish this today!But as you see/have guessed, it's "Blue Christmas"! Or rather "Blue or Green Eyes". I have an entire list of songs that'll keep me going until Halloween, even if nobody suggests anything! And I jave a Halloween and a Christmas Special planned! (Christmas will be some of my favourite christmas songs!)  
Disclaimer: I don't own Warriors, yada,yada, yada

Blur or green,  
amber,  
what are they?  
Dovewing's eyes are going crazy!  
First they're blue,  
Then they're green,  
Or they do amber seem!  
Oh, Erins what the  
Heck did you do there?!

But there is  
Another  
Before her,  
That was the same,  
With that power!  
That dude had blue eyes,  
Though they didn't get it right!  
Crowfeaather is the - the first Dovewing.

(I had to do that for the melody's sake)

Though with him now most know,  
he has blue eyes,  
though we still fight with Dovewing's

But I think they're green :P  
And the thign with Crowfeather is true. I've definitely seen him with amber eyes in MAPs etc and in the books. Green not that much, but amber, yes.  
Suggets and review stuff as always!


	12. Hunter'sWonderland

A/N: This is today's chapter, since nobody suggested amything! So guys, please do so! (Unless you did and I didn't realize, then I am very sorry). Anyways, this is Winter Wonderland! Also, dor those of you who might possibly be reading my Human!AU fic, I hope to bring out the next chapter at the weekend!  
Disclaimer: I don't own Warriors, and I don't want to offend anyone here! Also, I was kinda lazy with some lines 'cause they fit well xD

Birds all sing, are you listening  
On the branches, dew is glistening  
A beautiful sight,  
Hope you slept alright,  
Since we're on the norning patrol!

Go away,  
ShadowClan,  
For you the same,  
RiverClam, (that isn't a typo!)  
We don't get along,  
Don't stay strong,  
So we can take over sunningrocks

From our prey,  
we can build a food-pile,  
And then go with Thornclaw on patrol,  
He'll say, Are you serious?!  
We'll say, Heck yeah!  
'Cause you are everybody's  
Patrol Guy!

When we're back,  
We'll conspire,  
Against forest fires,  
To face unafraid,  
The enemies we made,  
Going on a border patrol!

Then, we share tongues,  
And eat prey,  
We'll be getting really fat!  
Just, like, our buddy Greystripe!  
Who must really be quite fat!  
We'll say, No!

When it snows, it ain't thrilling  
Since your nose gets a chilling  
We'll freeze, and die,  
Cough that's green or white,  
Living in hunter's wonderland!

Living in hunter's wonderland!  
Living in hunter's wonderland!


	13. No update today, so read my other stuff!

A/N: Okay, guys, so yhere qon't be an update today because I can't hink of any lines to the songs I've chose, so I'm not honna upload today. But siggets sone lines etc with in the next two hours that this is posted, and I might get to wrotong something! Can't promise anything though. But there shure'll be an uldate tomorrow, since tomorrow is Friday amd I have time on Fridays. At least in the evening when I always post stuff. Thoyh it's probably noon or so for the Americans etc, reading this.


	14. Dating all around the Clans

A/N: So there is an update today, and this time I parodized "Ding Dong Merrily on High" and kinda ranted about the fact that nobody really cares if there are affairs anymore. I mean, compare Leafpool's treatment to Mapleshade's. Tho CrowxLeaf still is my Warriors OTP, don't hate on me cuz I like it,okay? I know the ship has it's enemies and/or people ship simply Mothpool, which I am okay with people shipping, I just don't quite get. Why you should ship it - only because Leafpool calls Mothwing "beautiful" quite a few times?! I mean, other chracters have done so too (Squirrelflight for example), and nobody starts shipping them with her. I just see them as good friends.

Disclaimer: Nobody should get offended, I shouldn't get offended and the Erins and copy-right-fussy people shouldn't get offended.

Dating all around the clans,  
Nobody gives a shit,  
Dating psychopaths,  
Is always tot'ly okay!  
Glooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooria! (let's just keep those)  
Not even StarClan cares!  
Gloooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooria!  
Not even StarClan cares!

I mean just look at Tigerstar,  
That dude was truly evil,  
Still he had two mates,  
And spawned two clones!Gloooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooria!  
Not even StarClan cared!  
Gloooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooria!  
Not even StarClan cared!

Remember Grey and Silverstream,  
They caused lots of drama,  
Then there's CrowxLeaf,  
She just ends up a warrior  
Gloooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooria!  
Back then all the Clans cared!  
Gloooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooria!  
Now nobody cares!

Gloooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooria!  
Now nobody cares!  
Gloooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooria!  
Back then all Clans cared!

(Now)  
not even StarClan cares

I have no clue why the lines actually seem to fit. Help me see why! Also, I got a really hard and heavy ball against my head today and am totally fine. Amd my glasses jumped off my head and escaped unscathed. My life is strange.

And guys, please suggest some stuff or give me lines! It's really hard to do this whwn you're trying to escape doing "I saw Mommy kissing Santa Claus" and "Santa Baby"...


	15. I'm ill, no update today

A/N: Guys, I've got the flu, so I'm not really up to rewriting today. And probably also not tomorrow. I've got all the requests wrutten down, and the original carols as well, so I can use them as orientation, but I-'m just not up to it.

I'm sorry


	16. Hoy to the Prey

This was suggested by catspider12, who also suggested "Feliz Navidad" (featured within the next three updates) and "Let It Snow!"  
Disclaimer: Don't be offended, or I'll be offended. I also am not, never will be, and never was an Erin. So I do,'t own Warriors. Also, I guess the "Patrol Guy"-Meme belongs to Moonkitti, but I don't think I need a disclaimer on that one . (:

Joy to the prey  
Joy to the prey  
Joy to the prey, it feeds us well  
Let the old receive their food  
Let all the queens and little kits live healtily  
And feed the warriors last,  
And feed the warriors last,  
And feed the warriors last, and feed the ill

Joy to the prey  
Joy to the prey  
Joy to the prey, that apprentices catch  
Who have to wait their turn  
While elders, kits and queens, get the first share  
They have to wait their turn  
They have to wait their turn  
They have to, they have to wait their turn

Joy to the prey, that we eat  
Let the old recieve their food  
Joy to the prey, that is caught  
And given to the Clan  
Joy to the prey, that patrols catch  
Let's hope that's with Thornclaw  
Joy to the prey, we all need  
To live another day

And there would be more lines, but  
... nah! I'm not doing those. I've got some other updates to catch up upon! And I'n still not entirely fit! But I promise an at least double-update on both Halloween and Christmas (Dec 25th, maybe some on Dec 24th, in Germany everybody 'cept my family considers that day Christmas) 


	17. Let them Die

A/N: So this is the "Let it Snow!"-parody requested by catspider12.  
And I'm not putting a disclaimer here, I put one last chapter, in the same update pile!

Oh, the Dark Forest sure is frightful  
But the fightin' is so delightful  
And since we're to evil to go  
To StarClan, to StarClan, to StarClan!

Stars, we don't like to be good  
Rather kill an entire Clan,  
The lights are nonexistent,  
Let's kill all, let's kill all, let's kill all

When we finally made it through  
To the living cats's world,  
But three annoying ThumderKids  
Had to ruin it all!

Now we all are slowly dying  
And some warriors we're still good-bye-ing  
But as long as jealous cats  
We'll be there, we'll be there, we'll be there

Okay guys, I'm getting worried about myself after writing this one. I just wamted to write about the Dark Forest, bit it turned out a little tooooo evil.


	18. Hakr the randomsness sings!

A/N:Catspider12, because I couldn't really find any versions of Feliz Navidad to losten to, it'll probably out tomorrow. Unless I really mess up. Also,as you see, this somehow wa sthe only song I could worj with, suggested by my friend JY(her initials) from school. And I even had problems with that. I'm really on a writers' block here. Help!  
Disclaimer: I don't own Warriors, I am only here to write fan content. I also don't own the music parodized in this, like "War is over" which is by John Lennon, Yoko Ono,and the Plastic Band

I have no ideas for this song,  
So it's really random,  
Warriors, is really cool,  
And everybody breaks the rules,  
Hollyleaf, though is obsessed,  
With following the code,  
While her parents really, Could,  
not cared much less  
My writer's block is receding,  
But only for this one thing!

Guys, what are your OTPs,  
Tell me them in the reviews,  
What is your favourite book,  
I still am really random,  
My Human!AU kinda sucks,  
Also read my other stuff!  
Shameless ads for myself,  
I sshould reay stop!  
But the random stuff is fun!  
I'm staffing a Community!

Lalala lalalalala,  
Dadidi da di da da!  
I like writing just like this!  
It makes life much more fun,

Yet I've still run out of lines.  
Sorry guys! But always feel free to continue the last verse or auggest new lines/songs, or just tell me what you think!


	19. Moonkitti Memes work well wFeliz Navid

A/N: So I finally wrote "Feliz Navidad", and decided to make it a Moonkitti-Meme tribute. If you want, show it to her, but please credit me if you do so(I can't really have a YouTube account right now so I can only watch, but not comment).

Disclaimer:I do not own Warriors, I probably need to disclaim Feliz Navidad too, and the refrences are all to/the memes were all created by the amazing, fabulous, hilarious and much-loved Moonkitti and her videos. I also don't own Starkit's Prophecy, but since Moonkitti animated it, I decided to put a small refernce in!

Patrol Guy,  
Patrol Guy,  
Patrol Guy,  
Does a hundred-billion patrols.  
Patrol Guy,  
Patrol Guy,  
Does a hundred-billion patrols.

His name is forever Thornclaw,  
His name is forever Thornclaw,  
His name is forever Thornclaw,  
The tom who does patrols!

Squirrelflight,  
Squirrelflight,  
Squirrelflight,  
Is the mom.  
Squirrelflight,  
Squirrelflight,  
Squirrelflight,  
The 3's mom.

Jake is everybody's father,  
Jake is everybody's father,  
Jake is everybody's father,  
Jake is your father!

Dove's eyes are green,  
Dove's eyes are green,  
Dove's eyes are green,  
Because Moonkitti said so.  
Dove's eyes are green,  
Dove's eyes are green,  
Dove's eyes are green,  
Because Moonkitti said so.

Hollyleaf is a shapeshitter,  
Hollyleaf is a shapeshitter,  
Hollyleaf is a shapeshitter,  
I know this isn't Moon's!

Cardboard-Cat,  
Cardboard-Cat,  
Cardboard-Cat,  
Needs a new "I Spoil"Sprite,  
Cardboard-Cat,  
Cardboard-Cat,  
Cardboard-Cat,  
Needs a new "I Spoil"Sprite,

TennelleFlowers is the best dad,  
TennelleFlowers is the best dad,  
TennelleFlowers is the best dad,  
And takes Breezepelt's PC!

Moonkitti Memes,  
Moonkitti Memes,  
Moonkitti Memes,  
Are hilarious!  
Moonkitti Memes,  
Moonkitti Memes,  
Moonkitti Memes,  
Are hilarious!

Jaykit is short,  
Jaykit is short,  
Jaykit is short,  
Just like his "Mom",  
Jaykit is short,  
Jaykit is short,  
Jaykit is short,  
Just like his "Mom",

I've run our of Memes/References xD. But I did nine!

But besides the first one, and "Let them Die", and the "Silent Night, Holy Night"-Parody, this is probably my over-all favourite chapter. I like the others too, just these are special to me in a way.


	20. The Dark Forest is coming to kill

A/N: So, there actually is a kinda foreword with this song, but I'm just gonna ignore that, and just skip straight to the rewriting. I also randomly thought up this weird head canon that when Leafpool dies, she'll ask for Crowfeather to be there. And she'll be super delirious, kinda like Bluestar, and think they're actually still running away. So in a moment of clarity, she'll ask for him to be there and he'll just be super confused. Or maybe for some reason, he's alread there when she dies, and that just makes everything awkward. Or maybe he's already dead and brings her to StarClan.  
I don't know how I got the idea. Maybe I'll actually write it  
Disclaimer: I do not own Warriors and I'm gonna stop putting the rest in because you all know what's going on.

You better watch out, you better not die  
Better stay 'live, I'm telling you why  
The Dark Forest is comin' to kill

They've each got a list, and are checking it twice,  
Gonna find the cats that they don' like!  
The Dark Forest is comin' to kill!

They "teach" you when you're sleepin'  
They know all problems  
They know how to you'll follow them  
So don't let them reel you in!

Oh! You better watch out, you better not die  
Better stay 'live, I'm telling you why  
The Dark Forest is comin' to kill

With claw and teeth, and evil techniques,  
Tigerstar clones, and unexplained ones  
The Dark Forest is comin' to kill

With apprentices, out for cold blood,  
Shadow-, River-, Wind-, and ThunderClan too  
The Dark Forest is comin' to kill

Then Mapleshade and Hawkfrost are gonna celebrate,  
They're gonna build a gaint mound of their enemies bodies.  
So! You better watch out, you better not die  
Better stay 'live, I'm telling you why  
The Dark Forest is comin' to kill.

Okay, this is another rather creepy chapter, but I just had the random idea.

And since the next part is only a repitition, I'm gonna be lazy and leave it out.

Also, 38 Reviews on 19 Chapters?! And about 6 or so on the first chapter alone(which is 3x as many as I got on 4 chapters with my other stuff)!? Dam, I am proud of myself. I didn't really think this would hit off, it was supposed to be a one-time thing to confuse everyone, but since everybody seemed to love it, I decided to continue, and I'm happy for all the live people have shown for this. I always have a lot of fun re-writing all the carols and thinking of memes, jokes, and problems that the fans have that I could use as lines. Moonkitti has helped alot with this. And I just realized I need to make a Mama Tad dedication and a Northflower/Leafpool is pregananant dedication. I still have loads of jokes and memes stored in little files in my brain.

Review Replies for Guests:  
Moonstar: Thank you for all the love you've shown, and of course Jayfeather is annoying to Cat Hell, because they're jealous they can't be as sassy as Jaybae! I would reply to all the other reviews you've given, but they're a lot and I don't qyite have the time to reply to all of them!  
Guest: Thanks for the for the love, you too, have shown, and about Nightcloud, yeah I feel the same way. And I don't need to get started on Dovewing.


	21. Cindy, it's cold outside

A/N: Because I saw a head canon somewhere for Cinderblaze where Lionblaze joined Cinderheart singing this, and Cinderpelt really was surprised/pissed, I decided to use it here, and make the lines fit them, and everything in brackets is Lionblaze, only one bracket is both and just normal is Cinderheart  
Disclaimer: I don't own Warriors, this song, or the head canon

We really can't date  
(but baby, I love you so much)  
I've got to go away  
(please baby, don't go away)

Our time has been  
(been hoping that you'd give in)  
So very nice  
(I'll keep you warm, you're just like ice)

You're too special for me  
(beautiful, what's your hurry?)  
I shouldn't be doing this  
(you're special forever, too)

So really I'd better scurry  
(beautiful please don't hurry)  
But maybe just a short while more  
(come in here while it's cold)

Our clanmates might think (baby, it's warm with me)  
Say what's with my head? (Don't go to my brother out there)

I wish I knew how (your eyes are like starlight now)  
To break this spell (just keep looking in my eyes)

I ought to say, no, no, no sir (mind if I move in closer?)  
At least I'm gonna say that I tried (what's the sense in hurtin' my pride?)

I really can't stay (oh baby don't hold out)  
But baby, it's cold outside)

I simply must go (but baby, it's cold outside)  
The answer is no (but baby, it's cold outside)

Your welcome has been(how lucky that you dropped in)  
So nice and warm (look out the window at this dawn)

My sister will be suspicious (gosh you do look gracious)  
Your brother will be there at the door  
(we don't even have doors)

My maiden aunts mind is vicious  
(forget her she's dead, my precious)  
But maybe just a snuggle up more  
(never been so close before)

I do know the song is longer, and I would like to continue, but the rythum is really confusing to find new lyrics for, so I'm gonna stop here.  
Feel free to suggest your own lines and songs!


	22. I saw Cloudtail Kissing Daisy

A/N: The first line/this carol were suggested by my buddy catspider12, who with one line made my mind go crazy with ideas.  
Disclaimer: I do not own

I saw Cloudtail kissing Daisy  
Next the fresh-kill pile last night  
They didn't see me creep outta my den to take a peek  
They thought that I was lying in my den, fast asleep!

Then I saw Cloudtail cheat Daisy,  
Which does not really make sense  
He was, cheating on,  
Brightheart after all so- why did I say that?!  
Oh, what a laugh it would have been, if Brightheart had only seen Cloudtail kissin' Daisy!  
Last Night!

The song is pretty short, but it's short and fun, so I'm done!  
(That rhyme was kind of intended!)

Next chapter:  
Either:  
The most wonderful time of the Year  
Or:  
Halloween Special if I don't update tomorrow


	23. Small SneakPeak for tomorrow!

A/N: I've gotten quite some suggestions, but I'm working on the Halloween Special, so here's a small snippet of my parody "This is Halloween". It's the best out of all that I've written so far, but I'm not quite finished with all of the songs, but so far it's the best.  
Disclaimer: I do not own

"Bone:  
Toms and she-cats of the clans,  
Wouldn't you like to stay alive?  
Come with us and you will live  
Through the great reign of Scourge

BloodClan:  
This is Scourge's reign, this is Scourge's reign  
Weaklings scream in the dead of night"

This is the first few lines. I designed the entire thing kind of like a script with scripted singers, all of them villains. 


	24. HalloweenSpecial Part One

A/N: Welcome to Part One of the HHQFandoms Halloween Special -This is Halloween!

So I designed this one in a way that each part is assigned to a villain, kinda like a script. And the Kin kinda/somehow have big part. Even though admittedly, U've only read up to Shattered Sky, but I know most about them that's to know, I think.  
Disclaimer: I don't own Warriors or all the spooky songs in this special.

Bone:  
Toms and she-cats of the clans,  
Wouldn't you like to stay alive?  
Come with us and you will live  
Through the great reign of Scourge

BloodClan:  
This is Scourge's reign, this is Scourge's reign  
Weaklings scream in the dead of night

Scourge:  
This is your demise, you will all now die,  
Fight and beat till the clan cats gonna die in battle  
This is mine now, everybody yield  
To the power of BloodClan.

Mapleshade:  
I'm the one plotting revenge on StarClan  
Teeth ground sharp and eyes glowing red

Thistleclaw:  
I am the one who's cold-blooded,  
Claws like thorns and blood in my mouth

The Dark Forest Cats:  
We're the Dark Forest, We're the Dark Forest

Dark Forest! Dark Forest! Dark Forest! Dark Forest!

In this wood we call home  
Everyone hates all the five clans  
In this wood, don't we hate it now?  
Everybody's plooting for more revenge

Hawkfrost:  
Behind that tree, tom hiding in the shady woods  
Something's waiting now to pounce, and Firestar'll

Tigerstar I:  
Scream!

This is his death  
Red 'n' bloody, and from my claws

Aren't you scared?

Brokenstar:  
Well, that's just fine  
Say it once, say it twice  
Snowtuft:  
Take the chance and join our force  
Ride with the bad in the dead of night

The Dark Forest cats:  
Everybody scream, everybody scream  
In our mucky old Dark Forest!

Sol:  
I am the tom with the lion's mane  
Here in a flash and gone without a trace

I am the one who you foolishly bamned  
I am the voice whispering in your mind

I am the shadow on the sun at day  
Filling your mind to the brim with fright

"The Kin":  
This is Darktail, this is Darktail  
Darktail! Darktail! Darktail! Darktail!  
Darktail! Darktail!

Darktail:  
Stronger fighters everywhere  
Life's no fun without a good father

This vengeance, and the unfaithful will die,  
In the territory of the Kin!

"The Kin":  
In this camp  
Don't we love it now?

Everybody's waiting for the next attack  
Raven or Nettle might catch you in the back  
And slaughter like a dog  
Make others jump out their skin  
We are Darktail' Kin, everybody scream  
Won't ya please make way for a very special guy

Darktail is actually Onestar's son, and hates him  
Everyone hail to the leader of the Kin, now!

All Villains:  
We're your enemies,we're your enemies,  
Enemies! Enemies! Enemies! Enemies!

In these places we call home  
Almost everyone's evil forever

La la la  
La la  
La la la  
La la  
(You will die! You will die!)

La la la  
la la  
La la la  
la la  
(You will die! You will die!)

Part one out of three of the Halloween Special: Completed


	25. Halloween Special Part Two

A/N: 25th Chapter guys! Second part of the Halloween Special!  
*Does a victory dance*  
Let's celebrate!

*a few hours of me partying later*

I barely changed the original lyrics here, because they kinda are perfect (for some more info read the end). And it's about the Dark Forest again *smiles sheepishly*  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Except an Infinity War Spidey Funko. I love that Funko.

Ahahahahahahahaha  
It's close to moonhigh  
Someone evil's lurking from the woods  
Under the moonlight  
You see a sight that almost stops your heart  
You try to screech  
But terror takes the sound before you make it  
You start to freeze  
As horror looks you right between your eyes  
You're paralyzed

'Cause this is battle  
Battle night  
And no one's gonna save you  
From the opponent 'bout to strike  
You know it's battle  
Battle night  
You're fighting for your life  
Inside a Great  
Battle  
tonight, yeah

You hear your enemies  
And realize there's nowhere left to run  
You feel the claws  
And wonder if you'll live to see the end  
You close your eyes  
And hope that this is just imagination  
Kit, but all this time  
You hear a warrior creeping up behind  
You're out of time

'Cause this is battle  
Battle night  
And no one's gonna save you  
From the opponent 'bout to strike  
You know it's battle  
Battle night  
You're fighting for your life  
Inside a Great  
Battle  
tonight, yeah  
Ahahahahahahahaha  
I'm gonna bring it tonight

Get up, get up

Darkness falls across the land  
The moonhigh death count is on our side  
Our warriors hunt in search of blood  
To terrorize y'all's forest home  
And whosoever shall be found  
Without the soul for getting down  
Must stand and face the Dark Forest  
And rot inside a corpse's shell

We're gonna kill ya tonight  
We're gonna kill ya tonight  
Ooh, Clans  
We're gonna kill ya tonight

'Cause this is your death  
'Cause this is your death  
'Cause this is your death  
'Cause this is your death  
Get up, get up (We're gonna kill you tonight)  
We're gonna kill ya tonight  
We're gonna kill ya tonight  
We're gonna kill ya tonight  
'Caause this your death

I think the lines fit, but the lyrics I copy-pasted and then replaced don't quite match with the orignal song. There were some lines that are somewhere else all of the sudden, so I just decided to leave it becaus it seemed impossible to get it right.

I tried.


	26. Halloween Special Part Three

A/N: This is the last part of the Halloween Special, and a bit more kid-friendly and less death-filled. Only dead characters appear, but no death-threats! :)  
Disclaimer: I do not own

I was running through the woods late one night  
When my eyes beheld an eerie sight  
For my fresh kill from its hole began to rise  
And suddenly to my surprise

It ran away  
It ran away from me  
It ran away  
I was scared for the kits  
They ran away  
T'was on them in a flash  
It bit the hard  
It bit them hard, they lived

From my territory at the south of the lake  
To the moon pool where Med Cats and StarClan meet  
The fit prey came from their humble abodes  
To get revenge on their kin who we all killed

They ran at us  
They ran at us, we lived  
They ran at us  
It was a fresh-kill feast  
They ran at us  
And were caught in a flaah  
They turned to mash  
They all fed us all quite well

RiverClan was having fun  
ShadowClan's feast had just begun  
ThunderClan invited SkyClan,  
WimClan yet declined

All was good for all, all were digging the tastes  
Souls of good and bad, all came down to join us in joy  
The lives of Firestar were about to arrive  
With their vocal group, "The Life-Giver Nine"

They played the mash  
They played the StarClan mash  
The StarClan mash  
It was a party-time smash  
They played the mash  
It caught on in a flash  
They played the mash  
They played the StarClan mash

Out from his hell-hole, Tigerstar did yell  
Seems he was troubled by just one thing  
He ran through the woods and yowled and howled  
And said, "Whatever happened to my Dark Forest twist"

It's now the mash  
It's now the dead-guybmash  
The dead-guy mash  
And it's a Clan-wide smash  
It's now the mash  
It's caught on in a flash  
It's now the mash  
It's now the dead-guy mash

Now everything's cool, Tiger's a part of the band  
And their dead-guy mash is the hit of the cats  
For you, the twolegs, this mash was meant too  
When you get to our land, tell them a I sent you

Then you can mash  
Then you can dead-guy mash  
The monster mash  
And do our Clanwide smash  
Then you can mash  
You'll catch on in a flash  
Then you can mash  
Then you can dead-guy mash

This is probably not as good as the "This is Halloween" Parody, but better than "Thriller"


	27. Catspider12 wrote this

A/N: Ummmm, hi! Heheh  
As you've probably noticed, I've got writers' block and my pal catspider12 decided to help me out and write a re-write all on their own! Congratulate them and check them out!  
Disclaimer: I do not own. And please, don't murder me if I only update every once in a while. I'm only human.

Graystripe, what's wrong?

Well youngster...

All I want for Leaf-bare is some dry bedding.  
Some dry bedding.  
Yes, some dry bedding.  
Oh, if I could only have some dry bedding, so I don't have no aching joints.

It's been so long, since I could move, all my aching legs out of this nest.  
Gosh, Oh, Gee, How happy I'd be, if I could only get up.

All I want for Leaf-bare is some dry bedding.  
Some dry bedding.  
Yes, some dry bedding.  
Oh, if I could only have some dry bedding, so I don't have no aching joints.

...

All I want for Leaf-bare is some dry bedding.  
Some dry bedding.  
Yes, some dry bedding.  
Gee, if I could only have some dry bedding, so I don't have no aching joints.

The apprentices, and young warriors, used to bring me lots of dry nesting.  
Now when I try to call them here, they all give me damp bedding.

All I want for Leaf-bare is some dry bedding.  
Some dry bedding.  
Yes, some dry bedding.  
Oh, if I could only have some dry bedding, so I don't have no aching joints.

So I don't have no aching joints!

Remember, patience for updates is important, and I'm only a human being.

Adask catspider12 what the name of teh song is.


	28. Good-bye my friends

A/N: So, um guys, I think that 27 chappie sis enough here, so this is gonna be the last one. But,before you yell at me, remember you can always re-read it, and I may even add another chapter somewhere in the unknown future. But now, my favourite Christmas song of all time, WHITE CHRISTMAS! And if you're wondering why I am doing precisely this song, and not an of your requests, which I may or may not do at one point, ot's because I had this written down ages ago for a Christmas Special/finale.

A/N: I don't own Warriors, as you probably know by now.  
I also do not own White Christmas, it's Bing Crosby's

I'm dreaming of a white leaf- bare,  
Just like the ones I used to hate,  
Where the pine-trees glisten,  
And patrols listen,  
To hear  
Prey under the snow

I'm dreaming of a white laef-bare,  
With every short'ning day I live,  
May you lives be healthy and bright,  
And may all your leaf-bares be white!

And this is all of the actual song, unless you count in some choir singing. Which I'm gonna give to ya! Enjoy, and bye for now! ;)

I'm dreaming of a white leaf-bare,  
With all greencough and the frost,  
Where the warriors grumble,  
Amd tummies rumble,  
Because everyone's hungry!

I dreamig of a white leaf-bare,  
With every leafless tree I see.  
May your sea-  
sons be happy and bright!  
And may all your family survive


	29. WE ARE BACK! WOOHOO!

**A/N: Hello there, folks!**  
 **It is that time of the year again. It is (finally) December, and I have returned with Warriors Christmas Carol parodies, as promised when I left off last year.**  
 **Today's song: "It's the most Horrid Time of Leafbare", a parody of "It's the Most Wonderful Time of the Year", requested by catspider12 (long time no see, we've gotta get in contact again!). Also, one small change: I am finally publishing chapters properly edited.**

 **I'm still not re-doing it for the old chapters. At least, not now.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Warriors, or the melody to "It's the Most Wonderful Time of the Year", and the lyrics that were directly or to the most part taken from the song**.

It's the most horrid time of leafbare  
Jayfeather's more grumpy  
And all nests are so lumpy  
From moon-long wear!  
It's the most horrid time of leafbare

It's the sick-sickest season, that's true  
Greencough and Whitecough  
And if that's not enough  
There's Yellowcough too  
It's the sick-sickest season, that's true

The patrols are all freezing  
Kits and elders sneezing  
And keeping medcats' paws full  
There'll be Dark Forest stories  
And tales of the glories  
Of warriors long, long ago

It's the most horrid time of leaf-bare  
There'll be death and starvating  
And prey on hibernating  
\- There's not even a hare!  
It's the most horrid time of leaf-bare

There'll be elders with joint-aches  
And emergency hot takes  
Made by medcats trying to help  
There'll be Dark Forest stories  
And tales of the glories  
Of warriors long, long ago

It's the most horrid time of leaf-bare  
There'll be few rivers flowing  
And snow will be glowing  
Thanks to sun-lit air  
It's the most horrid time  
It's the most horrid time  
It's the most horrid time  
It's the most horrid time of leaf-bare


	30. Not by me

**A/N: Hey guys, we are back, this time with a, written by the awesome DappledleafTheBootiful, based off of Little Donkey. I am also currently working on a parody of Little Town of Bethlehem, and will bring it out as soon as I can.**

 **Disclaimer: Both I and Dappledleaf do not own Warriors, or the melody to "Little Donkey", and the lyrics that were directly or to the most part taken from the song.**

Little Rusty, Little Rusty,  
From a twoleg home,  
Gotta keep on, just exploring,  
Though life feels monotone,

Little Rusty, Little Rusty,  
On that sunny day,  
Don't give up now, Little Rusty,  
Let life lead you astray,

Bring that fresh-kill tonight,  
ThunderClan, ThunderClan,  
Look at silverpelt tonight,  
ThunderClan, ThunderClan,

Little Firestar, Little Firestar,  
Now you aren't so small,  
You can sleep now, Little Firestar,  
For nine lives you've ruled them all.

Little Rusty, Little Rusty,  
From a twoleg home,  
Gotta keep on, just exploring,  
Though life feels monotone,

Little Rusty, Little Rusty,  
On that sunny day,  
Don't give up now, Little Rusty,  
Let life lead you astray,

Bring that fresh-kill tonight,  
ThunderClan, ThunderClan,  
Look at silverpelt tonight,  
ThunderClan, ThunderClan,

Little Firestar, Little Firestar,  
Now you aren't so small,  
You can sleep now, Little Firestar,  
For nine lives you've ruled them all.


End file.
